Chipper shredders are garden and landscape accessories used to reduce a variety of items such as leaves, twigs, small branches, cardboard, etc., to smaller pieces. Typically, a chipper/shredder is provided with a hopper to receive materials to be shredded, macerated or otherwise reduced and a hopper throat to guide the materials towards high speed, rotating, macerating elements.
Various disadvantages are found in these chipper shredders, including relying solely on the apertures behind the blades as the only means of passing material from one side of the blade to the other, material getting stuck to the surface of the obverse disc face and needing to be periodically removed, cutting surfaces or blades that are inefficient, processed material being discharged in a haphazard and unguided manner, the unwanted use of a collection bag, and the difficulty of capturing ejected material.
At least one of the objects of the exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure is to reduce or address the deficiencies and/or limitations described herein above, by providing a chipper shredder that does not suffer from these deficiencies.